


Sœurs Petrova

by KarenKilla



Series: OC et Vampire Diaries [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Danica, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore Bashing, F/M, Loyal Katherine, Mild Elena bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Katerina Petrova n'a pas fui seule les Originels, aidée par sa cousine Danica, elle va tout faire pour regagner sa liberté.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Danica Petrova (OFC)/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova & Danica Petrova (OFC), Nadia Petrova/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: OC et Vampire Diaries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375735
Kudos: 10





	Sœurs Petrova

Lucy Bennett quitta peut-être un peu brusquement Bonnie Bennett, une lointaine cousine à elle, afin de regagner sa voiture. Elle éprouva une bouffée de culpabilité en pensant au fait que sa cousine était clairement perdue concernant ses pouvoirs et ce qu'elle devait faire, néanmoins elle étouffa cette culpabilité. Elle avait fait un choix et elle allait s'y tenir, de plus ce n'était pas comme si la sorcière aux yeux noirs avait la moindre raison d'être loyale envers sa famille. Sheila Bennett avait refusé de l'aider après la mort de sa mère, quand elle même avait été perdu. Elle avait fait de mauvais choix, beaucoup, pour au final être sauvée non par une sorcière, mais par une vampire. Dany. 

Lucy ne comptait pas faire quoique ce soit pour nuire à Bonnie, c'était la seule loyauté qu'elle lui offrirait. Tant qu'elles étaient dans des camps opposés, parce que c'était le cas. Il ne fallait pas se voiler les yeux, Bonnie avait choisi le camp d'Elena, tandis que Lucy, et bien elle était dans celui de Katherine et Dany. 

Ayant conduit tout en réfléchissant, Lucy trouva néanmoins aisément l'endroit où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle se gara et quelques secondes après, la portière côté passager était ouverte tandis qu'une belle femme aux cheveux bruns-rouges entrait. Dany, ou comme elle était aussi connue Danielle Pierce, ou encore Danica Petrova. D'après ce que Lucy savait, elle était en réalité une cousine de Katherine, qui avait choisi de partir avec elle pour l'aider lorsqu'elle avait été banni de chez ses parents. Les deux femmes étaient comme des sœurs, et Dany était la seule personne envers qui Katherine était vraiment loyale. 

"Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda immédiatement Dany. 

"Katherine a été emprisonné par les Salvatore, j'ai entendu Damon dire qu'elle allait finalement être dans la tombe. Elle a la pierre de lune." dit Lucy. "Il y avait une Bennett qui m'a touché et m'a cherché pour que je mette fin au lien entre Elena et Katherine. Comme vous aviez prévu, je l'ai fait afin qu'ils pensent que Katherine avait perdu, et donc qu'ils étaient intouchables."

"Bien. J'irai tout à l'heure pour lui donner du sang." acquiesça la vampire aux yeux noisettes, parlant avec un léger accent.

"Vous êtes sûres de votre plan ? Ça m'a l'air compliqué." commenta Lucy en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Ils auront rapidement besoin d'elle, des murmures de l'existence d'une sosie humaine ont commencé à se répandre. Pour le moment je ne crois pas qu'Ils en ont entendu parler, mais je pense que des gens cherchant une faveur ou un pardon... Oui, je suis certaine qu'ils vont l'enlever pour la livrer. Le plus risqué c'est selon la personne qui est contacté. Aucun des deux ne tuera Katerina, mais Klaus... il risque de la torturer. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêt pour son arrivée." soupira Danica, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux marrons. 

"Qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant Dany ?" demanda Lucy.

"Tu restes à l'écart de Mystic Falls. Pas besoin que tu risques ta vie ici, encore moins vu que les Salvatore t'ont vu. Je ne veux pas que les gens cherchent à se servir de toi ou te tuent." répondit Dany. 

"Tu ne veux pas que je lève l'enchantement sur la tombe ?" demanda surprise Lucy. 

"Non, tu es puissante mais ça reste très risqué. Je préférerai garder ça comme plan de dernier recours. Si les choses se passent comme on le pense, alors ils la feront sortir d'eux même. Au pire des cas, nous avons un plan B, si Elijah devait être informé de la survie et de la localisation de Katerina. Retourne à Los Angeles, continue tes recherches sur un pieu en chêne blanc ou sur la localisation de Klaus. Je voudrais que tu cherches pour voir s'il est possible de communiquer avec les morts, plus particulièrement avec les vampires morts. Si c'est le cas, alors tu me préviens immédiatement. De mon côté je t'avertirais si j'ai besoin de quelque chose de précis." nia Danica. 

"Sois prudente." demanda la sorcière, sincèrement inquiète pour ses deux amies, contrairement au spectacle qu'elle venait de jouer, Lucy était véritablement proche des deux vampires. Y compris Katherine.

"Toi aussi." répondit Dany en descendant de voiture. 

* * *

Damon jeta avec un certain plaisir le corps inconscient de Katherine dans la tombe. Finalement elle était à l'endroit où il avait cru qu'elle résidait depuis plus de cent cinquante ans. Il avait cherché à la libérer depuis des années tandis qu'elle se moquait de lui. En échange elle allait croupir dans ce maudit endroit pendant des années, voire même des siècles. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se décide à l'achever, elle était entièrement en son pouvoir. 

Un juste retour des choses. Il avait été sous son emprise depuis tellement longtemps.

"Salut Katherine." il commenta en la voyant essayer de lutter contre la barrière. 

"Où tu m'as enfermé ?" elle demanda, un air plutôt pathétique sur le visage.

"Là où tu aurais du être depuis si longtemps." il répondit, sans perdre son calme, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que derrière sa colère, et même sa satisfaction, il y avait aussi du chagrin. "Je pensais que t'aurais retenu la leçon depuis le temps que tu te frottes aux Bennett."

"Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer." elle répondit. 

"La mort est trop douce pour toi." il cracha, se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait dit. 

"Non. Pas ça. Non." elle cria en le voyant s'approcher afin de remettre le rocher en place, bouchant la seule entrée de la tombe.

"Tu vas rester coincée ici. Seule. Abandonnée de tous. Même de Danielle. Elle aussi t'a laissé tomber n'est ce pas ? A moins que tu l'ai tué, pour suivre un de tes plans." il lança, après tout il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de Danielle depuis l'arrivée de Katherine.

"Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas." répondit Katherine, retrouvant un peu de la flamme qui l'avait tant fasciné autrefois. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir, tandis qu'elle recommençait à lui demander d'arrêter. Bloquant doucement, afin de savourer chaque instant, chaque supplication, l'entrée. "Elena est en danger."

"Qui la menace ?" il demanda immédiatement, arrêtant de bouger. "Tu mens." il décida en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien. "T'as toujours menti."

"Non. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué à ton avis hein ?" rétorqua Katherine. "Parce qu'elle est mon double et qu'elle a besoin d'être protégée."

"Je la protégerai." il jura. "Et toi tu pourriras ici."

* * *

Mystic Falls était bien un lieu que Danica n'avait jamais pensé revoir. Elle y avait passé plusieurs mois, assez agréable il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais elles avaient ensuite dû partir. Comme toujours. Laissant Pearl, une femme pour qui les deux Petrova avaient eu un peu d'affection, derrière elles, piégée. Pearl n'avait pas été la seule, loin de là, mais elle était vraiment la seule pour qui les deux avaient regretté un peu leur geste. 

Dany s'était un peu liée d'amitié avec Damon Salvatore, mais elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher. La vampire aux cheveux bruns-rouges avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais le faire avec les hommes qui sortaient avec sa sœur de cœur. Cela ne se finissait jamais bien, sa sœur avait donné son cœur à un homme, et elle n'avait jamais pu le récupérer. Depuis elle essayait de l'oublier, en jouant avec d'autres hommes. Stefan et Damon avaient été simplement des noms sur une longue liste. 

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux Petrova avaient renoncé à créer un quelque lien que ce soit avec un homme. Katerina n'avait jamais pu oublier l'homme qui l'avait manipulé et qui avait cherché à la tuer pour que son frère ait plus de pouvoir, cela avant leur transformation. Un homme qui avait peut-être participé au massacre de leur famille. Tandis que Danica avait perdu son cœur quelques années après, avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur. Elle n'avait été qu'un outil pour ce vampire, un outil dont il se serait servi pour nuire ou pour gagner une faveur avec son frère. Selon son humeur et les événements.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre, Danica observa donc Damon Salvatore qui quittait la tombe, après y avoir enfermé sa sœur. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux afin de retrouver son contrôle, elle pouvait certes concéder que Damon Salvatore avait ses raisons, des raisons valables, d'en vouloir à Katerina. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne comptait pas lui faire payer ses actions contre sa sœur. Katerina était sa famille, sa meilleure amie, et Danica brûlerait volontiers le monde pour la protéger. 

Damon Salvatore paierait plus tard, elles avaient un plan et elles allaient s'y tenir, et obtenir enfin leur liberté. Une fois que ce serait fait, elles aviseraient sur le sort des Salvatore. Quoiqu'il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, ils allaient se détruire comme la première fois pour l'amour d'une sosie, vu qu'ils étaient tout les deux amoureux d'Elena Gilbert, leur descendante et la copie parfaite de Katerina, enfin physiquement. 

Tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de la tombe, Danica ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'Elena semblait satisfaite avec le fait de ressembler à l'ancienne compagne de Stefan. C'était impensable pour la vampire aux yeux marrons. Elle arracherait les testicules de n'importe quel homme qui lui ferait un coup pareil. 

"Rina." appela Danica une fois qu'elle eut pousser le gros rocher. 

"Nica." répondit Katerina en se relevant péniblement pour s'approcher de l'entrée. 

Danica réprima une moue de contrariété en voyant l'état de sa sœur, c'était nécessaire, il fallait que les Salvatore pensent que Katerina était impuissante, piégée. Une source d'information possible. Pour cela le sort de Lucy était la meilleure option, mais Danica aurait préféré que cela n'affecte pas autant Katerina. 

"Tiens, bois et reprends des forces." elle lui dit, lui tendant une des poches de sang qu'elle avait apporté. 

"Merci." dit distraitement Katerina avant de boire rapidement tout le sang. Même chose avec les deux autres poches que lui tendit sa sœur. 

"Ça va ?" demanda soucieuse Danica. 

"Oui, tout est comme prévu. J'ai la pierre." sourit Katerina en lui montrant le précieux objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. 

"Bien." sourit légèrement Danica. "Bientôt tu pourras sortir d'ici."

"Je le sais." sourit satisfaite Katerina. "Damon croit que tu m'as abandonné ou que tu es morte. Les Salvatore ne te chercheront pas."

"Les imbéciles." sourit Danica, son expression plus sombre et dangereuse. Comme si elle trahirait jamais Katerina, ou inversement, elle n'avait pas besoin de se défendre ou de se soucier des opinions de ces imbéciles. Katerina savait bien que c'était stupide, et ça allait aussi dans l'autre sens. 

Danica avait été parfois en danger, des sbires de Klaus cherchant à l'utiliser comme appât pour Katerina, et sa sœur ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Elle avait même manqué de se faire tuer, ou pire manqué de se faire conduire à Klaus, en cherchant à la sauver. 

"Oui. Il faudrait que tu te renseignes sur les actions de Damon au cours de toute ces années. Il a réagi de manière étrange lorsque j'ai parlé du fait que j'avais observé Stefan souvent au fil des ans. C'était plus que de la jalousie." affirma Katerina. 

"Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux apprendre. J'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose après avoir quitté Lucy, je lui ai envoyé un message ensuite et elle me l'a confirmé. La mère Bonnie Bennett, Abby Bennett a abandonné sa fille. Ce qui va contre tout ce que croient les sorcières, particulièrement les Bennett. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être important. Il y a surement plus derrière son départ que ce que l'on sait. Isobel avait su qu'Elena était en danger, même avant de nous rencontrer, comment ?" pointa Danica.

"Elle me l'a jamais dit." reconnut Katerina avec un sourire. "Il y a des chances que ce soit lié vu l'amitié qu'il y a entre Bonnie Bennett et Elena Gilbert. Chance que c'était déjà le cas entre Abby Bennett et Miranda Sommers."

"Donc deux possibilités différentes dans notre plan." résuma Danica. 

"Tu devrais y aller, tu vas devoir faire notre travail à toutes les deux, cela toute seule." soupira Katerina. 

"Je viendrais te voir tout les jours si je peux. Tu as du réseau ?" demanda Danica, poussant Katerina à fouiller dans le sac qu'elle lui avait tendu après qu'elle eut été rassasié, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour changer de tenue. Les Salvatore remarqueraient si elle ne portait plus la même robe, mais elle pouvait lui donner le nécessaire, comme des lingettes pour faire un minimum de toilette. Il y avait aussi une réserve de poche de sang, et bien sûr le téléphone de Katerina. Avec quelques livres afin qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire, ainsi qu'une lampe de poche.

"Pas beaucoup mais ça ira. Vas y. Et soit prudente." demanda Katerina, clairement inquiète. "On agi presqu'au grand jour. Alors fait très attention, Klaus veut ta mort autant que la mienne. Ou presque."

"Je le serai. Bon courage et fais attention aussi." pria Danica. 

Les deux Petrova ne voulaient pas se séparer, c'était clair, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. A contrecœur Danica remit le rocher en place et quitta rapidement les lieux. Il y avait beaucoup à faire pour obtenir enfin leurs pardons et avec eux la liberté. Cependant elles l'obtiendraient, même si Danica devait remettre elle-même Elena Gilbert dans les mains de Klaus.


End file.
